Asuka Kazama: Soaring Bird
by InsanelyFangirlism
Summary: Lame title. "I love you, Asuka," her mother whispered as tears threatened to fall down. Jun knew she was painfully naive at times, but she knew when to accept fate. Giving up her daughter will be for the greater good.
1. Prologue

**So I just recently got sucked into the world of Tekken, to which my favourite characters are the Kazama family and Asuka being my bias. However, I was completely appalled at the lack of variety of Asuka-centered family fanfics out there. I did recently stumble upon Gwendy's "Mishima-Kazama Connections" story and I do give credit to her for some of the inspirations of this story.**

 **Now, based on my conclusions, I actually don't think that Jun gave herself up willingly to Kazuya. In fact, I personally think there is far more of an anti-romanization of their connection. Though, personally, that's just me.**

 **Without further ado, going forward with the story.**

* * *

Naive.

That was the best word that can describe Jun Kazama as she sat around her bed stains, covered in blood. Again.

For the second time.

It really pained her to realize that she made the same mistake trusting Kazuya, figuratively and literally. Five years ago, she had participated in the Iron Fist Tournament II to confront Kazuya on Mishima's illegal poaching business. Kazuya laughed at the notion of her participating in such a competition, but was soon impressed by the talent she had shown while she pounded her opponents. Though… perhaps, a little too impressed. The night before her supposed match with Kazuya, she had visited him. She was hoping to have him stop his cruel experiments on animals. After all, it was her duty as a WWWC officer, and that was what prompt her to participate in such a cruel competition.

She was sadly wronged and Kazuya showed it to her that night, when he forcibly took her and claimed her.

Jun was not oblivious to the darkness that lies within Kazuya. Still, she had hope that he would become a better version of himself. In her eyes, she felt that they'd have a strong connection; stuck with an undeniable and impending fate bestowed upon them. Him, cursed with the Mishima curse of hatred, and her, cursed to do no wrong by being a Kazama.

' _Kazuya…. you are more than th-'_

 _'_ _I refuse to be weakened by the likes of you, anymore' he spat, thrusting harder into her._

Their intimate time wasn't Kazuya's sick way of "loving" her. No, it was obvious that Kazuya was trying to overpower by shattering her dignity as a human being. Kazuya had no equal by forcibly putting Jun beneath him.

It made her sick to her stomach. She cried when she found out she was having Jin, yet cried harder when she found out that Kazuya had been thrown over a volcano. Not necessarily from sorrow, but from joy. Jun Kazama wasn't cruel to those who've done her wrong… yet perhaps celebrating his death would be considered cruel. In Jun's stubborn mind, she was convinced that Kazuya dying was itself a blessing for him and those around him. He would no longer suffer the burden of the Devil Gene, and neither would her son.

Jin.

When she held him for the first time, it was one of the rarest times she'd sworn she'd be extremely selfish. In her eyes, Jin was strictly her purpose. Everything she has done and will do are going to revolve around the boy. It didn't matter that the boy was conceived by violence, because she loved the child with all of her heart.

She had hoped she could raise her son in peace, free from the Mishima nonsense altogether, but tonight was life's cruel way of telling her that's her being naive.

Jun had awoken from a very odd dream of Kazuya being alive. She initially brushed the idea aside when something dark flew into her room. Some creature walked towards her from the shadows. Each step it took, it morphed to something more human-like. Its purple skin slowly transitioned to a more appropriate nude colour. Its horns and wings regressed back into its host's body.

Jun gasped.

It was Kazuya, somehow.

"No… impossible" she quietly choked.

Kazuya smirked.

"Of course, look here. It's all the proof you need," he replied, pointing towards his new red-eye. Before she can react, he got himself on top of her. "Darling, being resurrected has drained me of my supernatural stamina," Kazuya whispered to her ear then nipped it.

Jun knew she was helpless, but she was thankful that Jin was sleeping over at her parent's place.

'That's one good thing about this ordeal,' she thought to herself, slowly blacking out of consciousness. Kazuya was draining her energy, causing her to knock out.

* * *

 **"** **WAAAAH!"**

A cry erupted the room. Jun sighed from exhaustion, amazed that she was in this situation again.

"It's a girl," her brother said, as he took her child to clean the baby up.

Jun observed her surroundings. She had resided in her brother's dojo in Osaka for the past 5 months, hiding her womb from her son back in Yakushima. After two months realizing she was pregnant again, she instantly had a vision.

A vision that her second child would prevent the world from falling down to ashes. Now, Jin was also a special child but her visions of him were rather blurry. This child needs to be raised outside her mother's grasp, to which Jun sadly doesn't know why to though. Fate didn't need to be explained but it needed to be simply understood. And Jun understood, to her sadness, that giving her daughter up would be for the greater good.

Her brother came back and handed her daughter back to her. Jun observed her baby girl. She didn't have Kazuya or her hair, but her mother's brown hair. She also had Jun's soft eyes.

"She's rather loud and can sense your intentions. Are you sure you want to give her up?" her brother inquired. Jun bit her lip and bitterly nodded her head.

Her brother sighed.

"In that case, I'd like to give you some time with her and name her."

With that, her brother left for Jun to contemplate by herself. She observed her daughter, who was still crying rather loudly. Jun chuckled to herself.

"You're going to grow up be strong and fierce, and you'll need a name that will be suitable for that."

She knew a purely feminine name would ruin the child's pride in the future, so much that her daughter would just choose to be addressed something different. No, a unisex name would be perfect for her child, but what?

A bird flew into the room, turning its head to the side to look at Jun. Then, it spread its wings and flew out.

"Asuka. I'm naming you Kazama, Asuka."

To Jun, Asuka was just like that bird and she was meant to soar above her surroundings.

* * *

 **Yeah, it turned rather sappy towards the end. Tell me what you guys think, and what you want because I'm down for suggestion unless I'm rather stubborn about something. Also, I RECENTLY got into Tekken so I may not be that familiar with the lore. Guys, leave reviews to help me out with my lack of knowledge. I will research more as I continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Kazama-ryu

_**Aye! My first reviewer! S.o to ! You is litty XD**_

 _ **Okay, so I've felt like there were some plot-holes that the short prologue had built. Therefore, in this chapter, I've tried to fill in the essential gaps. Overtime, I hope to establish a full-story with backable reasons to why each character did what they did.**_

 _ **With this story, I've decided to mesh TK5, TK6 + TT2, and possibly parts of TK7. I'm pretty excited because this is the first gaming fanfic I've ever written. I especially am enjoying the genre fighting games have established themselves to be. The games have allowed so much flexibility for the player in terms of plot, it's pretty damn cool.**_

 _ **I mean, when I finished Asuka's ending for TK5 I was amused at how comedic yet believably canon it was. I knew it wasn't canon, but it could damn be.**_

 _ **MIND = BLOWN**_

 _ **Sorry I forgot to update this fanfic. I was away from home for the first month since updating, then I had school and work afterwards… forgetting about this fanfic. So here I am, updating while in class rip.**_

 _ **Now, further on with the story!**_

 **HIYAH!**

* * *

Asuka yelled as she landed her last punch on one of the dojo's punching bags. Proud of herself, Asuka took off her headband letting her sweat fall down. Every day since she was 5, Asuka had been trained to do her family's traditional Kazama-ryu style. It was one of the few things she and her father can talk about with each other on an everyday basis.

Actually, it was the number one thing that the two could actually bond over. Her relationship with her father had always been distant for as long as she can remember. In all honesty, she initially had no interest in learning the family's art. She first started doing it to get her father's attention. The man was a very stoic father, not even noticing Asuka for doing chores around the house-dojo. Then, one day, her father had suggested giving Asuka a private lesson on the basics. Asuka had jumped for that opportunity because that was the first time her father would be solely focused on her.

To her father's disappointment, Asuka wasn't naturally gifted in the art. On her first day, she ended up breaking her left arm to which she was immediately brought over to the hospital.

Asuka Kazama was convinced martial arts wasn't for her… until a certain person came to the dojo the same day.

5 year-old Asuka struggled to open the dojo's doors after hearing the insistent knocks. Her father had dismissed her after returning from the hospital, deciding to practicing solo in the backyard so he didn't hear anything.

 _'_ _Who could that be?'_ thought Asuka. It was Sunday, and no one shows up to the dojo on Sundays.

With the door now slightly ajar, the stranger had helped Asuka opened the rest of the door. The child looked at the person, curious to what the fuss was.

It was a women. Asuka couldn't quite place it, but the stranger had a certain aura that exempt exquisite finesse. Her white headband complimented the softness her brown eyes held. The women was wearing a white-buttoned blouse with black tights, but despite the simplicity, she was quite beautiful. She was a timeless beauty that even a fussy 5 year-old stood still and was mesmerized at her mere presence.

The women looked down at the child who helped opened the door and gasped. It was an injured Asuka, with a bandaid on her nose and a cast for her left arm. The women had concluded that the child had inflicted those injuries from training, because she was still wearing her aikido uniform.

Breaking the long silence, Asuka spoke up.

"Sorry to ask ya, but who ar' ya?" she asked with her thick Kansai accent.

The women smiled and bent down.

"It's okay. My name is Jun Kazama. I'm your father's sister," she replied, slightly frowning for a moment then quickly smiled. Jun hadn't realized it had been a long time since she held the girl in her arms. Asuka was nothing but an infant then… now she was a little girl. Jun can tell that this child would grow into her image. She may have inherited her grandmother's long brown hair, but everything else was definitely her mother. Her creamy milk skin, soft bone structure, nose and eye shape - all of the child's biological mother's features. Unlike Jin, who had only his mother's soft eyes, Asuka bore no resemblance to Kazuya. It pained her to think that Asuka would continue to grow and Jun wouldn't be there to monitor any of it along the way.

 _'_ _Odd,'_ Asuka thought. Even though Asuka was young, she knew something was off with the woman's expression. The woman's long pause of contempt was a sure sign too, but Asuka chose to ignore it.

Her father had told Asuka that Jun was her aunt and that she dropped by for a surprise visit, which explained why even he was shocked at her presence. They were currently sparring against one another while Asuka was watching on the sidelines.

Jun had bested her father with 4 to none. This was their 5th match. Asuka was impressed by the poise and strength Jun had facing against her father. Despite Mr. Kazama being the head of the dojo, he was being bested by someone else more proficient in the same art.

Jun caught her father and put him into grappling-submission lock. She then finished him off with a butterfly kick. Her father stood up and bowed, subtly admitting defeat.

"I'll be making dinner then," he said, leaving Jun and Asuka alone. Jun walked towards Asuka and sat right beside her.

"Aunty Jun," she began, causing Jun to inwardly cringe. "How'd ya become good at fightn'?"

Jun laughed. She ran her hand through Asuka's waist-length hair, admiring the smooth texture of it.

"I never looked at practicing the Kazama-ryu style as a form of showing strength. Rather, honing my skills to help protect those who can't fight against those stronger."

Asuka didn't understand any of what she said but nodded her head in understanding. Her aunt was so charismatic that the child ate whatever words the women offered as truth. Jun looked at her cast and put her hands on it. Her brother had informed her that the doctor said it'd take a good 3 weeks for her arm to heal.

"I'll tell you what. In three days, I'll personally help you with training."

And that's what happened. Asuka had a miraculous recovery time when she looked back at her childhood. An injury like that would have sustained serious pain for the next 3 weeks yet her arm healed in exactly 3 days as Jun promised. Her aunt had stayed with her family for the next week. During her time, she had personally taught Asuka the basics of the Kazama-ryu style and how to cook, leaving her with a personalized recipe box.

When Jun and Asuka had dinner that day, she found her brother's food atrocious to consume. It consisted of severely undercooked fish, over steamed okra, and warm seaweed salad; all of which were overly-salted. Asuka soldiered on and ate it as if it was nothing, but then again, she had been eating his food all her life and wouldn't know better. Jun, being her secret mother, had her heart break by the apparent ignorance of the girl's palette. Thus, spending a tremendous time teaching Asuka the basics and transitioning her towards advance methods.

 _'_ _This is delicious!'_ exclaimed Asuka as she ate a piece of Jun's homemade Gyoza. It was the first time the child had eaten anything delicious and she was literally jumping for joy. Her aunt had promised her to teach her how to cook afterwards and the child was looking forward towards then.

It turned out that during Jun's personal tutelage, Asuka was actually a bright student when she was really interested. She had mastered the basics within the first day and then was almost on par with Jun's cooking at the end of the week. It impressed both Jun and her father at the time it took her to master cooking. From then on, her father tasked her with cooking the family's meals at just the age of 5.

Cooking wasn't the only skill Jun had taught her. For the amount of focused intensity spent on cooking, Jun taught Asuka martial arts in twice the amount. With that, Asuka had mastered the basics and most of the intermediate techniques within half the week. She had become so adept to it that she was able to knock-off a black belt adult student during the next sparring session. To Asuka, Jun was patient and kind… and it helped how Jun was naturally captivating, increasing Asuka's interest towards the art. That was the first time she had ever seen her father smiled, causing the child to experience pride for the first time.

The week she had with Jun was a fond time Asuka always looked back to. It's been 11 years since the last time she saw Aunt Jun, but she absorbed every word and lesson Jun had bestowed upon her.

Especially her birthday.

It was Sunday, Asuka's 6th birthday. As Jun had scheduled, she was going to leave right after the child's birthday. She had baked a matcha cheesecake for the celebrant.

Asuka didn't have other kid friends since she was the youngest student at the dojo, with the next younger student being 6 years her senior. It was just her, her father, and Aunt Jun.

"Do you want anything for your birthday?" her aunt had asked.

Asuka thought long and hard on what she wanted from her aunt. It saddened Asuka that she couldn't spend enough time with her. That was the reason why she had purposely ate her cheesecake to savour each bite and time her aunt had invested in the dish. She wished she could cherish another day with her.

Then, her face brightened up. She had a miraculous idea.

"Can you stay for another day?" she asked. "It's my first day of school tomorrow, and I want you to send me."

Jun, normally very composed of her emotions, bit her lip. She had decided to invest an entire week into seeing her youngest child, because of a recent vision of her unfortunate inevitable fate in the future. She knew she was going to get attached to Asuka which is why she limited herself to a certain duration in Osaka.

A monster by the name of Ogre was going to rob her of her time on Earth. Jin would be nothing short of a teenager while Asuka would be still be a child. A couple of years later, much to Jun's dismay, Jin will wreak havoc upon the planet she so cherished. After those catastrophic events, it'll be Asuka who will come in and save the world from the Mishima curse.

She now understood why fate had punished her to give her youngest up. She had raised Jin in near seclusion in Yakushima, being the only social interactions being going into the village to run errands, or for Jin to go to school. It'd be too much to move out back to a city for Jin to take at a young age. The devil would have gotten Jin faster within its grasps due to Jin's discomfort, and the nearby presence of his father. The only possible path to impede the process now was to help Jin control himself with Jun's teachings for as long as she is alive.

That's why immediately after Jin returned home from his first day of school, she had drilled him into the Kazama-ryu at such a young tender age. She wanted her son to live in confidence and gain the skills necessary to not succumb into his cursed bloodline. The Kazama-ryu was a martial arts style focused on the defensive, using the opponent's flaws and momentum against them. It emphasized waiting for the right moment to strike. The Mishima-ryu, on the other hand, was an aggressive-offensive style, requiring pure brute strength and cold ambition to succeed. Morally speaking, Jun felt that the Kazama-ryu was superior and hoped that it'll help Jin diverge off the path that his forefathers before him have lead.

There wasn't a worry about what Asuka's upbringing will uphold.

Asuka, on the other hand, will be raised without the social seclusion of being in Yakushima, and the lack of mere supernatural energy Jun and Jin both had. In other words, she wouldn't have to grow up with the influence of the mysteries her Mishima blood has cursed her with. As a result, her angelic powers will lie more dominant than her demonic potential. As much as it hurt, Jun was more happy for her daughter at the end of the day. Her daughter would have a relatively normal life, which something that overpowered her feelings on leaving Asuka.

Still, fate itself never said there would be consequences if she had one more day with Asuka.

Jun smiled.

"Of course."

Jun was patiently waiting outside of Asuka's school. It would be 5 minutes until Asuka could come out. Within the last 24 hours, Asuka had gone fishing with Jun, exploring Osaka together, and then slept in Jun's bed for the night. Jun had prepared a special bento for Asuka's lunch, making sure that each component would be "kawaii" for the child to enjoy before eating. Jun was treasuring the time she had with her daughter as much as she could.

Asuka came out of the school fashioning a horribly cut haircut and puffy red eyes, shocking Jun. A woman, who Jun assumed to be Asuka's teacher, was accompanying her.

Asuka ran towards Jun's legs and was tugging tightly onto them.

"You must be Asuka's aunt. I'm here to tell you that your niece has hurt a few students in my class. I will now like to remind any guardian that students who are in clear violat-"

Jun muted the teacher mentally. After hearing that Asuka has hurt a few students, most likely with the Kazama-ryu, Jun's mind went into a blank. Jun didn't want to think of Asuka as the violence instigator, since Jun herself condoned such vulgar behaviour. However, something in Jun knew that there was more going on with Asuka. The child originally had her hair fashioned long up until her waist, and now her hair was sloppily cut, with the lengths of hair in varying degrees. Not to mention, Asuka had just recently cried, which was rather surprising based on Jun's character study of the girl. Jun knew that her brother was secretly uncomfortable raising the girl, that's why he wasn't so receptive to her. She also knew Asuka tried her hardest to make him happy, but never getting her sadness to show on the outside.

Jun bowed to the teacher, and carried Asuka in her arms as she walked to the nearest ravine. She needed nature's serenity to think clearly with Asuka.

Letting Asuka down, Jun sat on the ground, resting her back on a big oak tree. Asuka gulped. She knew was in big trouble and had never seen Aunt Jun angry before. Her aunt presented herself as a mysterious deity, and being more emotionally receptive than just happy was alarming for the child.

"Gomen… I've made ya mad," she mumbled, bowing her head down in true shame.

Jun sighed.

"Asuka… I'm not angry. Just disappointed you chose to use the Kazama-ryu to hurt people."

Jun paused. As much as she was hurt by Asuka's actions, she knew that the child was really misunderstood past her brash behaviour.

"Though… I'd like to explain why it happened. Why did you hurt those kids?"

"They were being mean to me," Asuka started. "We introduced ourselves at the beginning of the class. I said I just live with my dad, and they all teased me for it. During nap time, one of them cut my hair," she confessed. Jun was secretly angry at what those kids had done to her daughter, but years of meditation and training had allowed Jun to suppress the emotions within herself. It wasn't the first time she heard of children of single mothers being bullied. Her own Jin had beaten up a few kids in his class when they called him a "bastard" a few years ago. It was a plausible reason to both children's actions but neither is excused for their decision.

"Is that's why you beat them up?" Jun inquired.

Asuka shook her head.

"No… they ruin'd my bento box when they saw it. I guess they were mad because my bento was the best lookin. I got mad because I knew ya spen so much time on it… and it's the last thing that'll eva remind me of ya."

Jun's heart broke, but she couldn't display it on her face. Instead, she gave Asuka a bear hug.

"Asuka… your mother loves you dearly. Believe me when I say that your mom can't take care of you as of right now. I can say that your mom would be very disappointed that you used the Kazama-ryu to hurt those kids."

She looked around and saw a mother bird feeding her two baby chicks by feeding them worms, up high on a tree. Pointing towards that tree, she continued on with her lecturing.

"Look at those worms. They're going to be eaten. It's not that the mother bird wants to hurt them; she is just doing what she can to care for her children."

Asuka stared at the birds intently. She was always fascinated by those animals, feeling like she had a deeper connection to them since her father had always called her his "little bird". She loved how the birds could freely soar through from one place to another. She'd never assume such an elegant being would be relatable her. Just like those birds, Asuka didn't intentionally want to hurt anyone for the sake of it. She just acted out of irrationality. Though, her aunt Jun made it obvious that impulse was never the answer.

"So… what you're saying is use the Kazama-ryu to protect and not allow violence to happen?" Auka asked innocently, causing Jun to smile.

Asuka held-out her pinky towards Jun.

"I promise to not use the Kazama-ryu to hurt anyone aside from helpin people," the child vowed. Jun held-out her own pinky, and twisting it around Asuka's as a promise.

"Aunty Jun… if ya mind me askin, why'd ya choose a ravine of all places to talk to me?" the child asked.

A breeze flew in and the mother bird flew off. There was something superstitious about the change in scenery yet Jun couldn't quite place her hand on it. She wasn't quite sure what was going on specifically, but she was certain fate was going to change course with whatever she was going to say.

"I have always loved being around nature and animals… they've made me feel happy inside."

Asuka nodded, completely understanding what her aunt was saying. Looking at birds provided the same feeling for her, but Asuka had never appreciated the company of other animals and being surrounded by nature until now.

"I gotcha, aunty Jun," she enthusiastically agreed, making Jun laugh at the youngster's attitude.

"I don't think I've told you this, but I used to work for the WWWC in Tokyo," Jun confessed.

Asuka's eyes widened.

"Ya used to live in the big city? Sugoi!" she exclaimed.

Jun nodded.

"Then why'd ya quit?"

 _'_ _Why did I quit? The bloody Mishima family is why. The entire family is a mess, being cursed to act upon hatred. Starting with your grandfather and then further going worse with your own excuse of a "father". They're actual abominations on this Earth.'_ Jun wanted to lash out, but her mental strength didn't allow her to reveal anything to an innocent child. Having years of mental conditioning has taken its toll on Jun. She couldn't allow her severe emotions affect those around her as a form of being selfless. Yet… she still wanted to mourn for herself. She wanted to apologize to the world for failing to save Kazuya. She wanted to cry for the emptiness Kazuya had in his heart. She shivered when Kazuya took her dignity from her. She felt remorse for secretly having ill-feelings towards her infant son, Jin, and then regret for bearing the world's Anti-Christ. Lastly, she wanted to commit suicide for giving up her baby girl. If she was allowed to act, she'd be a hysterical mess. Her heart had many emotions hidden within the herself, and it was being torn apart with each tragedy that's happened to her.

Her mother's words rang across her ears. The words that she had been told at Asuka's young age.

"Jun… the Kazama clan has prophesied you are the Chosen One. You will bear great responsibility that no one else can do in this entire world."

From there, Jun had grown in complete seclusion, no parents whatsoever, in Northern Yakushima. The child fend for herself up until she was picked up in middle school. Jun had stubbornly thought she can escape her fate by becoming a WWWC officer, but her future was sealed.

Yes, Jun knew and accepted her fate but she was still human. If she actually had a choice, she'd cure her son of his demon and take back what's rightfully her daughter.

Asuka cocked her head to the side. She couldn't read anything off her aunt during this long pause of silence. Aunt Jun was mysterious to the core, causing slight discomfort for the little girl.

Finally, Jun answered.

"I have a son in Yakushima. I'm a mother of all things, and want the best for any child."

Asuka accepted that answer as the woman's resolve. It wouldn't register to her now, but Jun knew what's best. It was obvious during her short time that Jun was a selfless and righteous person, something Asuka aspired to be.

"In that case, I'm gonna to become a WWC officer for ya," she proclaimed with a goofy smile.

At the end of the day, Jun left and Asuka never saw her in the past 11 years. However, stubborn as she was, Asuka asked Jun to cut her hair short.

"I just want to show those bullies that they can't mess with me," her childish-self stated.

From then on, Asuka kept her hair short as a reminder of that day.

Looking down again at her white headband, she smiled. Aunt Jun had given her the headband to tie around her forehead to practice the Kazama-ryu. Asuka kept it well-maintained, because she felt like she was embodying Jun's spirit as she trained. Asuka had been training hard every possible day in the Kazama-ryu to keep her promise with Jun.

Jun promised the youngster when the time came, Asuka may face her and together they'll train. With that, Asuka would patiently wait for that day to arrive.

* * *

 **YAY! SOME MOTHER-DAUGHTER FLUFF!**

 **Poor Asuka will never know that her mother died while she grew up. *inserts sad face***

 **So, now that the story has some initial character building for Asuka, I think I am going to actually attempt to connect the story to align with the Tekken games as best as I could. Though…. smh Namco for pulling bs about the Devil Gene. It's been established that Kazuya sold his soul to a demonic entity from the early Tekken games then they pull some shit like "Yo, mama Mishima is the carrier of the Devil Gene." I wanted to shave my hair (let me be a walking hyperbole lol) trying to piece these seemingly two different reasons apart. If anyone has a bright idea, bless them up for me.**

 **For what it seemed, any mother wants the best for their kids. I don't think Jun would send Jin off to Heihachi full-heartedly because she knew the corruption in his heart. It wasn't the best choice, but given her inevitable death, Heihachi was the next strongest person to overlook Jin. She also took a gambit in measuring Jin's moral compass in my eyes. With Heihachi's nature, a normal person would be as despicable or worst (look at Kazuya) but Jin isn't that bad. He nearly killed his grandfather but stopped midway. Jun as a mom is probably one of the best moms of any series considering the difficult decisions she has had to make, and I really wanted to capture that in this chapter.**

 **Leave reviews, fam! I really want to immerse myself into this hidden gem of a fanfic fandom!**


End file.
